Pheonix school of the ARTS
by JustForLols
Summary: Bella swan get a scolaship to one of the worlds top Arts schools for her singing, song writing and dancing. What happens when the person she really likes on, is also someone she cant stand. original Love partners. E B A J R EM
1. Chapter 1

**HAYA, me and my friend are writing a story together. She is all new to this kind of thing (as am i) and we wanted to do one together. I am going to carry on my other story's as well as this one. **

**Please Read it and let us know what you think. **

**P.S, We would like to say that WE DON'T NOT OWN TWILIGHT IN REALITY. Only in our dreams.**

Chapter 1

'_Okay, just breath Bella. Everything will be okay. In…Out…In…Out. It is just a little six hour plane journey. Nothing major'_. My little voice in my head said.

WHO WAS SHE KIDDING??? I hate planes!!! Always have and always will. They are like a cold bath. Unpleasant to be in, extremely uncomfortable and not something I will be doing any time soon (Well, no more plane journeys after this one. I would rather get to Phoenix by car than plane!)

'_Okay, Bella. PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHRE! Just remember why you are on the plane.'_

Oh, yeah! How could I be so thick? I am on this bloody plane because I got excepted in Phoenix Academy of the Arts. I cant believe it!!! Me, boring old me got in!!!

Phoenix Academy is the only place where you are literally guaranteed a agent for whatever you do. From Singing to dancing. From acting to song writing. It does them all!!

I can remember the day I got the letter.

_-flash back - _

"_Post sweetie," Renee shouted up to me from downstairs._

"_Junk magazines?" I called as I came down the stairs._

"_No looks important to me," she said as she passed me a very thick, important looking envelope._

"_Might be a bank thing." I said. "Have we paid the bills?" I am sure we have! Or Renee Forgot to go to the bank with the envelope. Honestly she acts like a kid sometimes-_

"_Open it."she said before she disappeared into the kitchen to help herself to breakfast. That could be dangerous. _

_I wondered into the living room to find my iPod and then open this mystery letter._

_After about two minutes of searching for the damn iPod, which I still couldn't find, I gave up and plopped onto the plain cream sofa (that is turning black). I opened the letter and gasped. That first sentence said it all!_

"_Mum?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You know I applied fro a scholarship at the Phoenix Academy for the arts,"_

"_Mmmmm."_

"_Well, not only have I been accepted, but they said I have the first term Free AND I have a dorm."_

_She ran into the living room, "No"._

"_Yes."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Wow. Go Bella, go Bella, go, go, go Bella. This calls for a celebration!"_

_-end of flash back-_

I still remember that celebration! We danced for hours to Super Massive Black Hole. Oh how we laughed!

"I'm going to miss you Renee," I whispered as I gazed back out of the plane window. "I really am but this is going to be a great adventure… I think."

I'm not worried about the classes so much. I am used to being ignored. That doesn't bother me in the slightest. No…what is really getting on my nerves is that what is I get singled out? I am not big headed but I am not blind. I could write, sing and dance better than half the people in my class. Wait, scratch that. I was better than everyone in nearly all my classes. This was the reason people don't like me. They say I cheat and show them up-bitches.

I got up and went to find a drink and bumped into a small pixy looking of a girl next to someone who looks like they could be a swim suit model while concentrating on not falling over. The movment of the plane was not making it easy. .

"Sorry." I muttered. "I didn't see you."

The Model-looking-one gave out a small snort while the pixy elbowed her in the ribs to shut her up.

"I'm Alice." She said stepping forward. "this is Rosalie." She gestured to her friend "What is your name?"

"Bella" I said. She was kind of freaking me out a little because right now she is jumping up and down clapping her hands. Too happy if you ask me.

The pilot interrupted our little chat on the loud speaker..

"This is your pilot speaking. We will shortly be arriving in Phoenix Airport. We ask that you return to your seats and buckle up. We hope you enjoyed your flight with British Airways and would love to see you in the future."

"Oh, well. Goodbye!" Alice shouted running back to her seat.

I made my way, slowly, but thankfully I didn't trip.

I sat back down in the chair and focused my mind on something else. As I turned to sip a little from my drink, I found out I didn't archly get. I made that journey for nothing!

* * * *

Once in the airport, I caught a taxi to bring me to my destination.

Wow the academy sure is big. With fancy iron gates and raked gravel drive like in the movies. Like something you wouldn't normally expect.

I hardly had time to get out of the taxi before Mr Trump I think his name is (don't laugh) came tottering over to me. He is the head teacher. The guy who runs the school.

"Isabella. So nice to meet you at last. Mr Timing told me all about you and I just had to accept you." He said in a very thick American accent.

Mr Timing is the talent scout that saw me in the performance my school put on so people can pick up agents. Last year we did Cinderella. I was Cinderella. He told me I should apply for the college.

"It's great to be here and it's Bella, by the way." God, I better get used to correcting people.

A tall, blond girl, who looks like she has came out of a porn magazine came up behind him.

"Ah Bella, this is my daughter Lauren," he said gesturing to her. "she's going to show you around. Oh there's Katie. Tooddles!"

I turned around to find Lauren (the porn girl) giving me the really bad evils.

"You better be good. People work hard to get into this college." Ouch, that hurt.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. She look taken aback by my British accent.

"I'll show you to your room"-Shit! I would rather find my own way!!-"but you're so special you'll be able to find your way around."-I TAKE THAT BACK!!!

"Do I get a map?" I asked.

"I'll think about it." She said matter-a-fact-ly.

God, that bitch!

Before Lauren got a chance to turn around, I grabbed her arm and flung her on the floor. This gained a few gasps and heads turning to our direction.

"Now, that is no way to treat a new girl, is it?" I said smirking. "You may dress like you are from a porn magazine but not everyone is a cow like you. And not everyone deserves to be treated the way you should be."

"You little wore." She spat.

"Says the girl who is wearing hardly anything" I pointed out.

"At least I have a gouges body and curves. Your so big you could flatten someone by sitting on them!"

"Everyone cam do that!" I laughed "You properly do it to all the guys you give blow jobs to but never realized it!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut."

And with that, we parted. God, I am creating a name for myself aren't I. Great, the first hour on my first day in this school and I have already upset the populars. Can it get any worse?

**So, what do you think? Please R&R! we really need your opinion!!!**

**Xx**


	2. Shitty shit

**Charlotte: Here is chapter 2. Sorry it took soo long to get but in our defence, we had a lot going on. I know everyone uses that excuse, but it is true in this case!! **

**Edward: It is true, they HAVE been very busy…with me…alone…**

**xxZOZxx: We wish…**

**Edward: I know you do.**

Chapter 2

I have only been here.... 2 hours (?) and I have already made myself known to the untouchables AND I am lost around the school…no wait, I see a sine. A SINE TO THE OFFICE!!! HURRAY!

Making my way to the office, I got a nasty vibe coming off a lot of the people here. THEY HAVEN'T EVEN MET ME AND THEY HATE ME!

After what seemed like a life time (no exaggeration) I finally found the office building.

As I pushed my way through the office door, I found a god-like creature with a bronze sex-head. He was to die for. He looked so delicious I could eat him!

The down is (like there normally is) he already had a girlfriend, note the girl hanging off his arm.

I walked up to the office desk and I could swear that the goofy kid with blond hair and round classes with looking at my butt! Which I have to admit is pretty fantastic.

"Hay, um, Isabella Swan. You've been expecting me." Oh god, what if the whole scholarship is just some hideous joke? I will look stupid in front of the sex-head – wait why do I care?

"Yes, Isabella! Mr. Jones will be happy to hear that you have finally arrived. He is expecting great things from you." Mr. Jones was my old head teacher. The sectary started to rummage around in a pile of papers before she pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them to me. "One is about the school and the rules while the other is information you will need, like room number and where to eat. On the back is a map... Oh and before I forget Mr. Trump wants to see you." She went silent after her speech and dug her head back into her work. I took that as dismissal and walked back out of the office ready for my next big challenge, finding my room.

* * *

My God, how many rooms are in this place? I swear I'm going round in circles. Why else would that sigh look fermilleur? The maps no use, it's from 1985. Since then they have built several new buildings and have extended the grounds.

"Can I help you?" A guy about my age with blond shaggy hair, a built figure and shockingly perfect features asked.

"Um, yeah." I know us girls aren't meant to accept guys help that they have never met before, but I'm desperate!

"What room are you in?" I turned round to find the owner of the voice. He was so muscle! Really well built and shockingly perfect like his friend.

"Um, 754. And with my luck I'm in completely the wrong place." I laughed quietly.

"You are," the muscle one laughed a great booming laughed. "Do you get bad luck often? I'm Emmett by the way." He added.

"Hi Emmett, and yes this happens a LOT."

"Bad luck. I'm Jasper," Jasper held out his hand for me to shake before he picked up my bags.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I declared.

"Well Bella Swan, I'm glad to meet you. I know who your room mate is." Jasper said and Emmett laughed.

"Don't you mean room MATE'S?" Emmett gave a big slap on Jaspers back. So big it winded him and made him cough. Poor Jasper.

"You know them?" Oh God, I never thought that I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM! "Are they nice? What are they like?"

"Well we like them very much, considering they're our girlfriends. We think they are very nice." Emmett explained. Now both of them were laughing. What was so funny?

Jasper obviously knew what I was thinking and said, "They were boasting that they had a room to themselves and we hadn't. It will be nice to see their reaction."

Oh, no. Are they going to mad that I'm with them? They probable will be. Great, another year of being a loner, _fantastic_ (note the sarcasm).

All the way there, Emmett and Jasper were talking about the girls' reactions. From what I heard there's a girl called Rosalie Hale, or Rose as she likes to be called, won't take the news well. Apparently she isn't as welcoming as the other one, Alice Cullen. Alice has too much energy for her own good, Jasper had told me with a chuckle. She will either be pleased to see me or take it the other way like Rosalie.

Once we reached the dorm building (make a mental note) I was so tiered, the dorms were the other side of the school. I met to girls like that in a crowed place, can't remember where though.

Once we reached the dorm Emmett tapped on the door three times. I could hear footsteps and a pixy's squeal...pixy ...pixy ...pixy ...OH SHIT!

The door opened to reveal the pixy looking girl and the swimsuit model I had met on the plane.

"Lady's," Jasper declared "you have a new roommate."

"Rose you owe me a fiver!" Emmett laughed.

As Emmett and Jasper expected, Rosalie was not too pleased. How did I know this? She went off screaming in rage. Or the better term is stomped off but you get the idea.

Alice, on the other hand, was dancing around like a pixy on drugs. Never stopping to breath and to happy for her own good. For some strange reason I think she's happy to have me as a roommate.

"I HAVE A NEW ROOMMATE! - wait aren't you the girl from the plane." Oh, now she stops!

"Um, yeah." I said sheepishly.

"Hi!" Okay, now she sounds like she's on helium. "I'm Alice Cullen; the other girl is Rosalie Hale. Don't mind her, she doesn't like new people."

SSSSS "So I've been told." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Shit she heard!

"It's just... Jasper and Emmett told me a lot about you two." There, prefect.

"All good I hope."

Shit, I'm rubbish at lying. "Y-yeah... sure." Shit how shitty could I have gotten? (Note to self: get a different swear word.)

Alice, who hadn't spotted my lie or had chosen to ignore it, was telling jasper where to put my bags when I came back from the toilet.

"You are sleeping in the bed on the left, I'm in the middle and Rosalie's' on the right one." She informed me then added. "Ican'twaituntilschoolstarts!"

"What?" How the hell am I supposed to understand that?

"Translation: I can't wait until school starts. You'll get used to how Alice talks." It totally surprised me to see Rosalie in the door way to the mini kitchen.

"*Scream* Rosalie come here now! YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE WHATS IN HER SUITCASE!"

God, what has she seen? Well, it's her fault that she went through my stuff – wait! SHE WENT THROUGH MY THINGS!?

Me and Rosalie legged it to the bedroom. Rosalie went straight in and screamed. I braced myself at the door.

"Can I borrow the pink chanel handbag?" Alice pleaded.

"No way, I want it." Rosalie snatched it out of Alice's hands.

"I don't mind- wait I didn't pack any handbags! Omg my mum's repacked my bag!" I precisely said to her not to touch any of my bags. So what does? She repacks my stuff.

I barged pasted Rosalie and Alice, who were leaning over my suitcase, unsurprisingly my mother had filled it with designer clothes.

"Bella, did I tell you, you're my new best friend?" Rosalie said.

"HAY!" Alice yelled. Thanks Alice, I think I'm now deaf thanks to you.

"Apart from Alice." She corrected herself.

"Of cause! Bel-la, can I prettypleasedressyou?" Okay, I understood that one. Can I pretty please dress you?

"Alice," I whined, "no."

"But-"

"Forget it Alice, Bella doesn't care about our feelings."Oh no she didn't. How dear she use the guilt trick on me!

"I do care!" I practically yelled. "Guy's back me up!" I turned round to the door way to find Emmett and Jasper sniggering.

"We... don't... want... to get... in-involved." Emmett managed to get out between laughs. "You're... on... you're... own." Great help they are.

"Alice, please?" I begged.

"Sorry Bella. Sit." She commanded pointing at the chair of doom. Yeah, I know I'm being silly, but I don't care.

***

In no more than half an hour, they were done. Hair, makeup and clothes.

Alice put a blind fold on me and led me to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. I have no idea what they have done to me.

Alice yanked the blind fold off. I looked like one of those glamour models. I was wearing the famous little black dress with the big black shiny belt that started from under my boobs to my hips. A white pearl necklace hung around my neck and ended just before my boobs. My hair was in loose curls that hang to show my heart shaped face. The whole outfit complemented my figure, and I looked stunning in it, but I felt fake with the thick layer of makeup I was wearing. It's just not me.

"Wow, I look stunning-. " Alice cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't you just. I know the dress is for an older woman but you do look your age thanks to the accessories and makeup. This is some of our finest work, Rose." Alice gushed.

"I think so too." Rose smiled and made her way back to my suitcase. "Oh my god! These will look fab on you!" She came back with my knee high, Chanel, high heel, leather boots.

"Rose you're a genius!" Alice yelled. She grabbed the boots off of Rose and pushed me to the floor so she could get them on me. I can't even imagine what it looks like from the outside.

"Wo you two. Can't you wait until you get a bed or something?"

"Very funny Rosalie. Just shut up and help me get this boots on Bella." To Alice this was a serious emergency.

In no time, Rose was rolling around on the floor like me and Alice was trying desperately to get the bloody boots on.

"It's not working!" Alice shouted.

"Push harder Alice!" Rose screamed back.

"On the count of three. One, two, THREE!" I yelled

We all gave out gasps. Me, out of pain, and Alice and Rose, out of exhaustion.

"We like you already Bella!" We all turned round to find Jasper and Emmett in the door way, wearing masks of joy. "That had to of been one of the hottest things I've seen. Please Bella, stay with us in our gang." Emmett got down on his knees, begging at my feet.

"Emmett we don't have a gang." Rose sighed.

"Well we should do and Bella's joining. She makes you act sexy and you don't even know it!" Emmett started to go through gang names out loud. "Super cool awesome five... fantastic five... Emmett's crew... Emmett's worshipers... Emmett's slaves…Emmett's fan club…Emmett's– "

"EMMETT!" Rose slapped him on the cheek with the palm of her hand, "even if we did have a gang it wouldn't be named after you, that's for sure."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Anyway, we have to go, the cafe will be open any minute now." Jasper said lightening the mood. I had a feeling he does that often.

"Bella, it's the perfect time to show off your new outfit." Alice cooed.

"Yay." The amount of times I've been sarcastic today, I sighed.

"Perfect." Rosalie said choosing to ignore my sarcasm.

"Fantastic, let's eat. Oh, I wonder if they still have the sushi bar. Wait, no, I want Italian... no, no, no, I want Mexican." Emmett started to go off into his own little world again, not knowing he was speaking out loud. "Achaly I want Chinese or maybe just a steak and chips."

A chuckle escaped my lips as I walked past. Emmett just has this likeable factor about him. It's like he's just a kid still.

One thing that got me wondering though was that how can they supply all those different types of food... BLOODY HELL. Walking through the door, I got struck with how big the cafeteria was. It is a massive semi circular building with the restaurants along the circular wall. The automatic door is on the straight wall which is made of glass. There are tables and chairs in the middle with a snack bar in the very centre. Two coffee shops sit neatly in the two corners.

"How do they keep it run? Where do they get the money from?" I asked still mesmerised by how big and spacious this building is.

"Well in the morning till lunch, people from outside of school work here but after school finishes us students take over. It's quite cool. They supply good food worth buying and the money to buy it with. It also has wireless so when you have a free period you can come and study here. That's what they use the coffee shops for." Jasper explained.

All I could do was nod to show that I understood.

"Let's eat!" Emmett cried out and all I could do was agree with them.

"Right so what do you want?" Alice asked I looked around and saw my favourite food.

"Pizzas my favourite." I said, but someone behind me said it with me. I turned round to see the god-like guy I saw in the office. I felt myself melt.

"Edward, what the hell?" Alice indicated to the girls hanging of his arms, who looked so smug there.

"Well hello to you too Alice. What a warm welcome." He is so cocky.

"What are you doing here?" Alice sighed.

"Welcoming the new girl." He said simply.

"Well maybe she doesn't want your welcome."

"Well maybe she wants to see a friendly face." Oh, I love that heart throb of a smile. Hang on, are they talking about me.

"Please, she'll see through your false pretence."

"I'm not just putting on a smiley face. I don't expect you to understand but she will." He winked at me then gave a shockingly stunning grin. He is so flirty! AND HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Or two by the looks of it.

"Well maybe she-"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here and she has a name you know." I said. Those two bicker like brother and sister.

"My apologies," Edward bowed. "I did not mean to offend you." He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss but I grabbed it away before he could kiss me.

"You say you do not want to offend yet you offend every girl you call your girlfriend." He gave me a puzzled look. Alice and Rosalie gave out a little giggle which means Jasper and Emmett are still there. "Don't think I don't know you. You Edward are a player. If you think I'm going to fall for your charm then you have another thing coming."

"You tell him Bella!" Emmett roared.

"Bella, such a pretty name for a pretty girl." Edward complimented.

"You don't get it do you. You do not think about but getting in my panties and you know what I'm not, one of these sluts that fall for you!" I yelled. At this point everyone had turned around to watch. The girls were looking at me as though I was mad and the boys... in lust.

"I'm offended Bella..."

"Swan, Isabella Swan."

"So Swan, I'm offended." He put his hand on his heart pretending to be hurt.

"Well..." I trailed off trying to find his last name.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen. Brother of Alice Cullen." Oh so that's why they bicker like brother and sister cause they are brother and sister. SHIT! There goes my friendship.

"Bloody hell." Was all I could say.

Alice and Rose came up behind me and put they're arm around me much to my surprise.

"You heard the girl Eddie." Emmett said.

"Get lost." Alice and Rose said together.

A confused Cullen walked away with the girls still attached to his arms.

**Please review!!! I know how many people have visited this sight and not even 1% has reviewed!**

**Edward: You made me look like an idiot! **

**Emmett: You are a idiot!**

**xxZOZxx: Says the guy who thought that you could get chicken in a fish restaurant! Seriously Emmett, if you had to be a vegetable, you would be a mushroom.**

**Emmett: Why?**

**Charlotte: Because everyone keeps you in the dark and feeds you bullshit.**

**Xx**


	3. oh, god no

A Night to Remember (Chapter 3)

**Zoe: Sorry that we didn't get to update in ages. My internet crashed so I couldn't send or receive emails which meant that Lotty couldn't send me the story and I couldn't send her the story but it's all fixed now! Yay!**

**Lotty: Oh, and I have just found out that Zoe's brother is reading these chapters......shit. And the best part is, is that he looks like Edward from the book Twilight! The bad part is that he is really 32 years old and treats me like I am 13. Even though I am...IT'S NOT THE POINT!**

**Emmett: Quit the talking and get on with it! I want to know what happens!**

**Edward: You mean you haven't read it?**

**Emmett: No. Why?**

**Edward: Hahahaha! I already read it and I have to say I like it!**

**Zoe: Shut up and let the reader read!**

**Emmett: Yes ma'am**

**Lotty: hope you like it!**

* * *

Emmett's point of view.

I can't believe that Bella hasn't fallen for Edwards's charm! I mean, c'mon, HE IS THE EDWARD CULLEN! School heart throb, my bloody brother! WHY HASN'T SHE GOT A FUCKING CRUSH ON HIM?! Good on her. I mean, yeah, I do love my brother but he can be a real bitch to the Lady's sometimes. He has a new girl hanging on him shoulder every day, no wait scratch that, a new girl every second of every minute of every hour of every day. Bella could be healthy for him. Teach him a thing or two...

-ooh; they are selling brownies in the snack shop! I wonder what it is like to have a tuna and carrot sandwich... That I will have to try out. Maybe I should get Jasper to try it first though, so I know what to expect.

"EMMETT!" I swear Rosalie's voice could burst an ear drum. Archly, I think she has once. I remember a time where Jasper and I accidentally broke her mirror when we decided to play football inside… you could hear her from China… "EMMETT!" She yelled again.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back but that only got me a slap on the head-and bloody hell, it hurt! "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"DON'T YOU DEAR YELL AT ME! DO I EVER YELL AT YOU?" She yelled.

"Well…" I muttered but stopped instantly by the look on my beauty's face. Small bursts of laughter could be heard from around the table, looking up I saw Alice and Bell, going purple, trying really hard to hold back laughs.

"G-god E-Emmett, could y-you get a-any more thick-cker?" Alice got out between laughs. "Y-you should n-never piss R-Rose off. H-haven't you l-learnt that y-yet?"

"Well…" I began but got interrupted by Bella.

"Anyway, back to the question that I asked." Bella asked a question! "When do we get to choose what classes were taking?"

"Well as you already know term starts in a week, so on Tuesday we go to a meeting in the great hall, the biggest lecturing room in the school. There we get a sheet telling us what we have to do like maths, science and English and what are we are advised to do and what you can choose." Alice explained.

"And on Monday your free to do what you like, then Tuesday Alice just explained, Wednesday we go down to the sports halls and sign up for after school activities, Thursday we go and give our choices back, then on Friday we don't have to do anything and then on Saturday in the afternoon we have another meeting and you get your time table then you have to buy the books." Jasper added.

"Oh ok." Bella looked a bit... well I don't know but her expression wasn't normal that for sure.

"Are you ok?" Rose peered at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's all just a bit scary, you know new school, boarding, new friends." She sighed. Aw man, I feel sorry for her. Dude your going soft!

* * *

_Bella's point of view. Back in they're dorm._

"It'slike weeeere theeee ony sane pep here. Evry-on is love wiv him." I told Rose through the bathroom door.

"I can't understand you. Finish brushing your teeth then tell us." God, she can understand Alice when she's all hype, which if you ask me is nearly impossible, but she can't understand me when I'm brushing my teeth?!

Spit and rinse. I unlocked the door and went and sat on my bed. "What I said was that it's like we're the only sane girls here. Every girl loves him."

Rose turned to look at the Alice with a smug expression on her face. "See Alice that's what I've been saying ever since I met him." Rose turn to face me again and Alice rolled her eyes. "I know your rolling your eyes Alice, I can hear them." Wo, she's good.

"I don't get..." Alice was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Oooooo visitors!" She was jumped up and skipped to the door. She was just about to open it when it flung open almost hitting her in the face.

"Helloooo its meeee!" Emmett called. Jasper peered over the top of Emmett's shoulder.

"I have drink!" Edward yelled "And lots of it!" What the hell is he doing here? Oh, well.

"Hell yeah!" Jasper yelled. Edward laughed....SHIT! What the hell is he doing here?!

"What for?" I asked. What are they doing here?

"You're welcoming party of course!" Alice skipped over to Jasper and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned to me when I gasped.

"My what?"

"Your welcoming party! Because you are new, we want you to feel welcome." Alice stated.

"Plus it A) Gives us an excuse to get pissed, and B) Gives us guys a chance to stay the night in the dorm room and not have to charm the girls to get there." Leave it to Emmett to turn this party in his favour.

For the past hour everyone just lounged in the living room and got pissed out of their mind. Now, I don't usually drink, (Key word being usually) but it doesn't mean I don't know how to handle my liquid.

"Oh, lets play 'I Never'!" Alice started to jump up and down on Jaspers lap…It was times like these I felt sorry for guys.

"YEAH! It will give us a chance to get to know Bella a little more." Normally, I would be upset or worried about the smile on Emmett's face, but as I have had a drink, I couldn't care less.

"Cool I am gain."

Everyone gathered around the living room table with shots of vodka in the middle mixed with something I don't even want to know. Emmett makes them.

Edward was besides me, who was besides rose, who was besides Emmett, who was besides Alice, who was besides Jasper. So basically Emmett was opposite me.

"Ok, here are the rules." Alice took it upon herself to make sure everyone knew what was going on. "You HAVE to tell the truth, no matter how embarrassing or personal it is. ANY fibbers will have to a pink frilly frock to school when it starts. No joke." She looked around to make sure everyone was serious. Once she was happy, she decided to talk again. "I go first! I have never put on men's underwear" Both Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I took a shot.

"BELLA! YOU HAVE PUT ON MEN'S CLOTHES???" Rose seemed outraged.

"Yes, it was either that or climb out of the window streaking." I clarified

"Why would you climb out of a window?" Edward asked

"Well, I took a shower at my old boyfriends house because we had all just had a water fight. I came out of his bathroom to find the door wouldn't open. I tried shouting but it was no use. So, I climbed out of the window…in his boxers and shirt. My other clothes were wet."

Everyone just gaped at me. It was kind of embarrassing. "So, who's next?"

"I'll go! I have never gotten a girl pregnant."-Edward

"I have never gone to school with no underwear on."-Emmett, Edward, Rose, Alice and myself.

"I have never had sex in the supply closet."-Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Edward

"I have never gotten arrested."-Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"I have never had sex with anyone married."-Edward.

"I have never had fantasies about Bella."-Edward, Emmett and Jasper took a shot.

"WHAT?!" Alice, Rosalie and me screamed.

"Emmett! How could you!" Rose whacked, and I mean whacked, Emmett round the head.

"Jaspy." Alice whined. Jasper kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear. Something that made her go bright red and giggle.

"Oh crap," was all I could think of to say. Edward, that gorgeous hunk, had had fantasies about me! Oh shit. I was trying to resist him but he was making it pretty hard.

"Right, well maybe we should... uh....change the game," wow that was the first time I had heard Edward say something sensible.

"Ok what now?" I asked, my speech slurred. Shit, I really was pissed.

"How about 21 with a twist?" Jasper suggested. I glanced at him in confusion, I'd never heard of that one (or I was too pissed to remember).

"You probably haven't heard of it, we made it up ourselves." Edward answered as though he could read my mind. "How about you and me start?"

Before I could answer Emmett booming laugh rang out. "Trust you Edward! To try and make her go with you before you told her what the game is and anyway you're doing it wrong." Emmett laughed.

"Well I thought we could just skip to level two." Edward mumbled. At that everyone apart from myself and Edward laughed.

"Trust you!" They cried in unison.

"All right! Us boys can start!" Edward huffed.

"1, 2." Emmett boomed.

"3, 4, 5!" Jasper got in there before Edward could open his mouth.

"6!" –Edward.

"7,8,9!"- Emmett

"10!"- Jasper

"11, 12, 13!" –Edward again.

"14, 15, 16!"- Emmett

"17!"- Jasper

"18!" –Edward

"**19!" – Emmett**

"20!" – Jasper

"21... oh well." Edward got 21.

"Girls, your turn!" Emmett winked at me.

I won't bore you with the details. I'll just tell you that I got 21.

Edward stood up and offered his hand to me. I looked at it then got up on my own. Alice went off and found some paper, she then ripped into 6 pieces and wrote a number, on each one, between 1 and 6. She folded and shuffled them and asked Jasper to pick one. He got 2.

"That's not to bad all you have to do is snog me." Edward turned to me with a grin on his face.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "No way that's not fair!"

"It is fair Bella... Sorry." Emmett smirked.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed! bye bye**


End file.
